The Legend
by Ray3010
Summary: A story of three ninja's as they strive to reach their goals; Naruto Uzumaki a mischievous adolescent male who strives to become the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village, Sasuke Uchiha a mysterious adolescent male who aims to master the power of the sharingan and to kill his older brother and Sakura Haruno an adolescent female who dreams of becoming the worlds strongest medical ninja
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Hi guys this is my first story and I hope you all like it. Please comment and give me your opinions, Thank you.

This story is the remake of the Naruto series. The prologue and the first few chapters might be the same as the series but as the story progresses it will change drastically.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

**Prologue**

Kushina screams as she pushes. Minato's hands were on her abdomen trying to maintain the Spiral Seal. Minato's hands begin to glow a faint blue aura as the seal begins to spiral out of control.

''I can see the head!'' yells Hizun, ''Just a little more Kushina, PUSH!''

Kushina lets out one final scream and pushes as hard as she could, using the last bit of her chakra to strengthen the muscles inside her abdomen forcing the baby out. Kushina's hands begin to lose grip on the iron bars, tears rolling out of her eyes.

There is a loud wail and she looks up to see a baby being held by Hizun, not any baby but her baby.

The Spiral Seal gets under control, spiralling back to its original form. After resuming its form the seal begins to glow a faint red and pops up from the skin of the abdomen becoming more visible. Minato weaves three hand signs and puts his hands on the seal trying to restrain the demon within her, after a few minutes the seal begins to lose its glow and it dies down.

''You did it'' calls Minato, exhausted and with tears glistening his eyes.

''What do you want to name him?'' asks Hizun as she hands the infant to the midwife, Akun.

''Na-ruto'' whispers Kushina, out of breath.

''Naruto… It's perfect'' Minato muses as he smiles at his wife.

**Next:**

Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

A/N: I would like to thank all of you for the support and patience of this story. I will be uploading chapters on Thursdays and Tuesdays.

**Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki**

**~14 Years later~**

A young fourteen year old boy by the name of Naruto was walking down the streets of the Hidden Leaf village. As he walked his cerulean blue eyes kept on drifting to the sight of a moth hovering around a street light. The autumn moon shone upon him revealing his pale blond hair and three whisker like scars on both of his cheeks.

''Finally here'' he sighed to himself as he unlocks the door to his and his legal guardian; Iruka's apartment. He opens the door widely and steps inside, the wooden floor creaking against his orange converse shoes. He yawns as he begins to make his way toward his room, knowing that Iruka was on a five day, B rank mission. He heads into his personal bathroom that is joined to his room. He sheds his clothes and shoes, and trades them for a large white towel. He leaves the towel on the bar next to the shower and hops into the heated shower.

A few minutes later, the shower doors open and he wraps the towel around his waist. He heads into his room and changes into his green boxers; which also has orange spirals on it.

He sits down on the edge of his bed and stares at a photograph, he picks it up and says ''I miss you, mom… and dad'', A single tear trailing down his sun-kissed cheek.

Naruto then wipes his eyes and tries his best to put on a smile, he glances at the alarm clock that is on his bedside table.

''Eight thirty'' he whispers to himself as he begins to unravel the covers on his bed. He positions himself on the right-hand side of the bed, laying his head on a sleepless pillow.

**Next:**

Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha


	3. Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha

**Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha**

''Itachi… why did you do all of this?'' Sasuke asks, his eyes were red and puffy, filled with tears that he refused to let fall.

''Why'' Itachi voices as he gives a maniacal laugh, ''for power foolish little brother'' Itachi responds to himself, his face growing stern and lips forming a frown.

''But they were our parents Itachi! , they loved and cared for us'' Sasuke screams, his voice begins to crack and tears stream down his face. ''How could you do that? '' He questions.

''I don't need to explain myself to you, Mangekyou Sharingan!''

Sasuke's eyes crack open, his irises glowing a deep, blood red shade with tomoe forming in both his eyes, two tomoe form in his left eye and one in his right. He blinks a few times and his eyes return to their original onyx state.

''It was just a nightmare'' he sighs as he pulls the sheets off and sits up. He uses the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He then brushes his coal black hair back with his hand and stands up.

He begins to walk out of the room and into the kitchen where he grabs a glass and fills it with water. After he gulps the water down he begins to stride slowly into his room. As he enters the room he glances at the clock.

''Twelve forty-five'' he whispers to himself as he walks toward his closet. He takes out a blue sleeve-less shirt and places it on his arm.

He heads into the bathroom and takes off the white shirt that he is wearing due to it being drenched in sweat. He then tosses the shirt into the laundry basket and walks toward the basin. Sasuke begins to wash his face. He looks up, water trailing down his face and down his chin.

''Itachi'' he whispers as he stares into the mirror. He turns to face the shower rack where he had placed his blue shirt and where a red towel sits. He takes the towel and wipes his face. he then takes the shirt off the rack and changes into it.

Sasuke begins to make his way back into the bedroom. He sits at the foot of the bed and stares at the window. The full moon shines into his room, illuminating his features; pale skin, onyx eyes and coal black hair.

''What is the purpose of living, If you have nothing to live for? '' He questions himself as he stares blankly at the moon.

''Itachi, your days are numbered'' he states as he smirks murderously.

**Next: **

Chapter 3: Sakura Haruno


	4. Chapter 3: Sakura Haruno

A/N: Sorry guys for the late update, I have been really busy these past weeks with school and studying for the upcoming exams. Since the exams are really close I will not be able to update this story until the 22/11/14. Thank you for the support and sorry for the inconvenience.

**Chapter 3: Sakura Haruno**

''Sakura!'' a low gruff voice exclaims as he walks up the wooden staircase. ''Sakura, you are going to get late for your graduation.''

Soft mewls emit from under the red covers. A pale, bronze arm appears from under the thin sheets and removes the red cover that was on her lithe figure. Sakura sits up and uses the back of her hand to wipe away the sleep from her eyes; she opens them and stares at a vase that has red cherry blossoms in it. A small smile appears on her face.

She glances at the clock and realizes that it is seven-twenty. Her eyes widen with realisation and she jumps up from the bed, whilst all the chaos of her doing she trips on her sneakers and lands with a thump on the white carpeted floor.

Her dad's sharp hearing picked up the racket. He smiles and leaves his panicked daughter to her doing.

''Fuck!'' she curses as she gets up. ''I need to hurry'' she says, her voice laced with panic. She bolts into her bathroom and slams the door behind her.

Within the bathroom she grabs her red tooth brush and squirts toothpaste on it. She hurriedly brushes her teeth, after a minute or so she spits and rinses her mouth. She washes the tooth brush and places it and the tube of toothpaste back in the cup, which is on the right hand-side of the basin.

She then turns the hot and cold water knobs on the shower and begins to check if the temperature is warm enough for her to jump in. She begins to strip and walks into the shower, leaving her discarded clothes on the floor. After a few minutes she grabs the red towel that is sitting on the rack and wraps it around her form.

She runs into the bedroom and begins to search for her clothes in the closet and in the drawers.

She stares into the mirror with her hazel nut, brown eyes admiring herself. Black ankle high boots, denim blue shorts –that comes down to her mid-thigh, a fire red spaghetti top that has a white circle on her medium chest and a denim blue vest jacket.

She looks toward the vanity table and grabs the hair brush; she then begins to brush down her dark brown chocolate locks. After she is done brushing her hair she places the brush back on the vanity table and looks at the clock.

''Ten past eight, I can make it'' she voices as she grabs a silver bracelet that has a red cherry blossom flower charm on it and she races down the stairs.

''Good morning Sakura'' her dad, Kizashi Haruno says calmly and he sits on one of the chairs in the dining room.

''Hi dad'' Sakura beams as she pecks him on his check. She then grabs her red academy bag that was on the couch and runs to the dining room. She looks around and spots what she is looking for; she takes the slice of toast and walks to the door. ''Bye dad'' she states as she turns back to look at him with a huge smile on her face ''see ya at the graduation ceremony'' she whispers loud enough for him to hear as she runs off, closing the door behind her.

''Mebuki, if only you were here to see how big our little girl has grown'' he states, smiling sadly as he takes a sip of his coffee.

**Next****: **

Chapter 4: Graduation


End file.
